


Happy birthday River!

by Rayneing



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayneing/pseuds/Rayneing
Summary: While River is sad that Jayne doesn´t accept her as a real crew member, Jayne has a very special present for her.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/River Tam
Kudos: 16





	Happy birthday River!

The day was hot and wet as they landed on one of the outer moons, a water planet with beautiful lakes. Today was Rivers birthday and everyone was celebrating, well everybody except Jayne. The big mercenary just sat there and muttered something for himself while eating like a damn bear. 

It made her sad, sadder than she´d ever been. “C´mon, crazy, just blow out the candles so that we can have some damn cake and then go.” Hurt she sat back down and with a passing blow blew out the candles without even looking some tears dancing in her eyes. 

Why wouldn´t he accept her? For her it had been clear since that one faithful day when he rescued her. She was his and he was hers. He was the dam that dam that stopped the salty floods from her eyes and would discover the wet of the southern oceans. But he doesn´t seemed interested at all.

Whenever it was possible he was mean to her, insulted her, said she needed to leave and calling her stupid, crazy or insane. She was not more than a punching back to him and she knew that. Though she could not let go of this ape of a man. 

It was later that evening when River layed down crying in her bunk, Simon still at the table drinkin´ with Kaylee. Pressing her head into the pillow she silenced herself. Suddenly, loud footsteps outside her chamber. “Jayne?” she silently asked, wondering why he came. 

“Hey, moonbrain” he calmly said and climbed into her bunk, closing the door behind him. “I got ya somethin´. A lil birthday present for our little reader. I do not need to surprise you since you already know what it is, don´t ya?” he said and reached behind his back. 

The truth was that River couldn´t concentrate on his thoughts. Every single time she saw him her own were so overwhelming that she just were not able to. Smiling her big brown eyes met his, her heart pounding like never before, her crotch rubbing on her bed.

With a dirty smile Jayne pulled out a gun behind his back, a big black gun, the one River ones used in cargo bay but got caught doing it. “I thought you should have one since you are now one of us.”   
River suddenly felt ill. Her feelings overwhelmed her cause this more than she had ever dreamed of. Jayne accepting her, gifting her and taking her as a serious crew member. 

Tears of joy in her eyes she jumped onto him and pressed her lips against his, slipping her hand in his pocket and her other one behind his head. Shocked he fell onto his back and with closed eyes reached out for the ladder, gettin´ the soft feel of Rivers small but soft tits. 

Softly biting his ear Jayne started to swell up. His pants tightened and tightened as she continued sucking on his neck and kissing all the way down, her hands playing wild on him, fondling his lower areas and his ears. 

With hands of gold he started to grab some of her too, started with lettin´ one down to her legs, stroking her inner side of the legs and feeling the hot wet between it. “God crazy girl, ya killin´ me.” He thought and then began moving. 

With a slight touch his fingers rubbed against her pure crotch, uncovered and blank, no underwear and no skirt and nothing, just her. Slowly she started moving on his fingers and started to kiss him even harder. 

Sweeping her hair to the side and starting kissing her neck in exchange, he let his fingers slip inside her, rubbing and circling deep in her. Sharply she gasped and moaned a bit as she started curling up 

and won on his hand. “I still haven´t proven Jayne isn´t a girls name yet, have I?” 

“I´ll gonne give ya a second birthday present, River baby.” he said, hardening his grip on her nipple. “River?” she suddenly stopped. Her dark eyes were shining in the red light of her bunk and the sweet smell of her sweat in the muggy room crawled up his nose and his heart pound excessive this time.“Yeah. Whats whit it?” he then asked. “You never called me by my name before.” And then everything was quiet, quieter than it ever was in the ´verse. “Things change, River... things change.” he said and started to fill her out with all the force of his pants while she started to go crazier than ever before with him together, finally getting what she was craving for all the time since he saw him the first time. Finally.


End file.
